Brother Dragon
by thorborn
Summary: Hiccup Just wanted to do something good in his life is that two much to ask? Well he gets his answer after a fatal mistake puts Hiccup in quite the pickle. Teaming up with a chatterbox of a dragon named Toothless in a life changing quest to regain his old Life and go home. along the way he must fight Dragons and monsters of all sorts along with a vengeance hungry father on his tail
1. Intro

**Brother Dragon the Intro.**

**How to Train Your Dragon is owned by DreamWorks **

**Brother Bear is owned by Disney **

**The Great Hall six weeks before winter. **

With a large smash the towering doors of the great Hall came crashing open scaring several of the children and tho they won't admit it some of the adults. A sudden onslaught of cold snow filled wind came rushing causing even the most cold-resistant of the Vikings present shiver. "Close those doors!" cries a large red bearded man who was one of the few not shivering under the assault of cold wind.

A group of eight nodded before splitting into two groups. The first group ran towards the two large doors using their own body weight to close the large loaming doors, the other group of four went to go grab to large tables lifting the two large planks of wood with relative easy. The group with the tables ran towards the doors placing the large tables under the door handle allowing the other group to stop using their body weight agents the door, the first group then ran off to go find something large and heavy to help support the tables in barracking the doors.

The large red bearded Viking who was watching his fellow men sighed to himself, another man with a missing left arm and right leg that have both been replaced with prosthetic ones wobbled over to the larger Viking. The larger Viking turns around and gives a sad smile to the one with the missing limbs who nods in agreement.

"Are first official reunion and the biggest storm Berk has seen in year's lands on our door step… The Gods must really hate us" sighs the large bearded Viking. "No, no, no Stoick ye know as well as I do the Gods don't hate us…. They must have a good reason to be doing this, they always do" said the other man trying to reassure the larger man along with himself.

"I know that Gobber but I'm just wondering what is their reason?" says Stoick turning to face his old friend. "Well I don't pretend to know a God's mind know don't I?" asks Gobber handing Stoick a pint of mead, Stoick takes the mead from his friends hand only to look at the contents of the tankard with a glint of sadness in his eyes.

Gobber noticing his friend's sadness puts a large meaty hand on his shoulder. "Relax Stoick they will come we have an agreement with them and if they don't we will hunt them down….. So just sit down relax and drink your damn mead" Gobber said in a very caring (by Viking standards) voice.

Stoick sighs deeply before taking a sip (by Viking standards) before turning to his friend again a sad look on his face. "But what if the storm…." "Stoick ye know as well as I do that he is as stubborn as you ever where, they'll come and no little storm is going to stop them" Gobber interrupting his friend getting rather sick of how little faith he had.

"Now come on and sit down with the rest of the lads where about to begin a drinking contest and knowing ye, ye are goin' to join sooner or later and like I always say when it comes to mead its always best to go sooner" said Gobber giving his world famous advice.

Stoick gave his friend a small smile before walking off with him to a large table filled with adult male Vikings.

The whole conversation was watched by a blond female teen who was sitting with a several other teens on a table nearby. "Midgard to Astrid, Midgard to Astrid hello is there anyone there" asked another blonde girl that had a Viking hat with strange shaped horns on. "What is it Ruffnut?" ask Astrid annoyed at her friend for interrupting her thoughts.

"You were staring blankly into space like you didn't have anything in that noggin of yours, I expect that look from Tuffnut but not from you so what's up?" said Ruffnut looking at the other girl. Tuffnut who was listening in on their conversation thought for as bit with a deep in thought look on his face after a few seconds it turned to anger as he stared at his sister. "HEY!" he cries before spear tackling her of her seat.

"So whose turn is it now?" asks a larger muscular teen with a ram horn Viking hat. "Fishlegs" replies Astrid and both her and the muscular teen both turned to look at the largest person at the table. "No its Snotlouts turn I did it on Thor's day" replies Fishlegs who had a drum stick in hand gesturing to the ram horned Viking.

"Well I did it on Freya's Day so it must be Astrid's turn!" yells Snotlout pointing towards Astrid. "No I did it on Freya's Day Snotlout" replies Astrid in a dead serious tone. "Yes but I-""will you all just quite down I'll do it" interrupted a teen with brownish-red hair getting out of his chair and walking over to the twins.

"You don't have to" said Astrid watching the red head stand up. "Oh but I want to, between you three arguing and this two fighting I can hardly hear myself think" replies the red head grabbing both twins by the neck causing them both to yell in shock as they began to feel there limbs to go numb.

After it was clear they had and will stop fighting (well for the time being) the red head let go and took his seat on the opposite end of the table as everyone else. "Hiccu-"Astrid said but was interrupted by the red head giving her a look, "sorry Razzer, it's just you look so much like him" Astrid continued.

Razzer was a dead ringer for Hiccup, he was little taller and muscular then Hiccup and his hair was little redder and his eyes where blue not green, his hair was a not as long and untameable as Hiccups but all in all they could have been twins. "Don't worry yourself I get that a lot in this place" said Razzer giving them a small smile.

Razzer was a traders son, well was until his boat was attacked by pirates and he was set to see on a small raft with hardly any supplies to last him two days. He managed two weeks before a Berk fishing boat found him and took him back to Berk. It took the exact amount of time to convince everyone including a very sad father that he was not Hiccup.

Now Razzer lives with Gobber as his apprentices and adopted son who could and possibly would be the next heir of the village, if Snotlout actually showed some leadership and maturity sometime soon which he wasn't. It also helps that Razzer's mum was Stoick's sister (just don't ask it will be too complicated to explain).

"So anyway Razzer how did you do that?" asks Astrid staring at the red head. "You pick up a few things sailing that is just one of them" he said taking a bite into a fish. "So why is everyone so worked up? I don't mean to be rude or anything but this is a lot of stress over someone coming home after a year isn't it?" asks Razzer looking around at the decorations scattered around the Hall.

"You mean I you don't know?" questioned Fishlegs in mid taking a bite out of his huge drumstick. "From what I've heard apparently Hiccups coming back to Berk after what a year of adventuring" answers Razzer a light look on his face. "Wow no one has told you about it haven't they?" said Tuffnut a stunned look on his face and no one blamed him.

"I've only been here for two months do you really expect me to know every little detail of what's been going on since me and my dad left?" ask Razzer in a very Hiccup sort of way.

"Well who's going to tell him?" ask Astrid looking at the other teens sitting at the table. the twins where abut to open their mouths when suddenly Fishlegs spoke up "maybe we should let Gothi tell the story I mean she is the best story teller on the island and she appears to know a lot more about the whole thing then everyone else does" he said looking at the others all of them nodding in agreement, except Snotlout.

"What do you mean by none of us know the whole story?" Snotlouts ask giving (friendly) evil eyes as Fishlegs. "Well none of us where their when most of the action happened" answered Fishlegs, "Yeah but neither was she" said Tuffnut. "That's true but she was the first to hear Hiccup's story and there for hers is the most purist, beside we all would have are problems telling the story" continued Fishlegs.

"What do you mean problems?" said Astrid who never really liked being accused of having a something wrong with her. "Well Snotlout will edited the story in some way to make him seem like a hotshot, the Twins aren't the best at explaining things let alone remembering them, I would get into the very little detail of things and probably rant on about facts while you Astrid…. you were going thought out the whole thing with not the ahh clearest of noggins" said Fishlegs pointing at the people as he said the flaws.

Snotlout had a look of offence on his face while the twins thought for a bit before nodding in agreement; Astrid however was fighting back an angry/sad look from appearing on her face. She was not happy at Fishlegs for reminding her of her not so proudest moment but let it go it was going to be mentioned a lot soon so she had to get used to it.

Razzer who saw the look Astrid was making was immediately at her side, "What's wrong?" he asks in a very big brotherly fashion putting his hand on his shoulder. Razzer treated the rest of the teens like a big brother would treat his own siblings and was always there for them when they needed him. "I…I don't want to talk about it" was all she said before pushing his hand of.

The table then fell into an awkward silence with no one wishing to break it. "Well I'm going to see if I can steal a tankard of mead from one of the adults anyone with me?" Snotlout ask obviously sick of the silence that had fallen upon the table. The Twins smiled at each other before getting up to join the muscular teen. Snotlout stares at Astrid making her feel rather uncomfortable, "if you want I could get you one for you Astrid" he said in his best charming voice.

Astrid put on a fake smile before replying "you know that would be very nice of you Snotlout" she said trying her hardest not to stand up and kick his teeth in. Snotlout smiled widely before running of both Twins snickering behind him one of them even said love-struck under their breath.

Fishlegs got up soon after going to go find seconds plate in hand and a rumbling stomach begging for more food to please its apatite. Leaving only Astrid and Razzer in silence.

"So can you tell me more about him?" ask Razzer sick of the silence, "about who?" replies Astrid in truth she had an idea on who he was asking about. "Who would I be talking about? Hiccup of Course can you tell me more about Hiccup?" ask Razzer getting a little frustrated. "Why are you asking me of all people? Wouldn't Stoick or Gobber be better at the job?" answered Astrid not wanting to talk at the moment.

"You don't think I have tried? Every time I do they just change the subject or stare blankly into space" continues Razzer, "And if I ask anyone else they just say it's not their place to say and the one time I ask the elder she just gave me a sad smile before walking off!" said Razzer waving his arms in the air to express his point.

"Well there not much to say really he was always…. Different, always thinking never fighting. He was Gobber's apprentice before you damn good at it to made all of us teens first and favourite weapon even tho few of us will admit it. He was very sarcastic and dry when he told a joke or they would be a little complex for most people to understand. He was clutz to always break something especially during a raid we use to joke around that he probably destroyed more things than the Dragons did… but sometimes there were moment that would make you think that the clumsiness was fake. I admit us other teens did bully him a bit… well a lot but he never complained he just took it like a… Vikings would. He was nice to always listen to your problems and tried to fix him. He tried hard to have some respect to be treated like one of us but no matter how hard he tried he was always treated like dirt, we always wanted him gone to be dead or shipped of…. It wasn't until he…. Left that we realized that we needed him because when he…. left something on this island died" said Astrid nearly breaking up into tears.

Razzer sat next to her patting her shoulder reassuring the normally tough Viking girl. "Thankyou… I didn't really mean to… you know… I just wanted to know a little bit more about my cousin you know… I never really got the chance to talk to him… with the whole constantly traveling with my dad… thankyou" said Razzer.

Then something unexpected happened Astrid wrapped Razzer up in a big bear hug "you know you're a lot like him" said Astrid nearly at tears. "Yeah I get that a lot" Razzer said patting her on the back. They sat there for a while until they heard "oh are we interrupting something?" they both turn to see Tuffnut, Ruffnut and Fishlegs standing their watching the two and smiling.

"Where's Snotlout?" asks Razzer looking around for the buff teen, the last time he saw Razzer and Astrid hug (in a friendly reassuring way of course) he beat up Razzer of course Snotlout didn't leave the fight without his fair share of burses but much less than Razzer.

"Snot? He got busted stealing Astrid's Tankard know he's getting punished by listening to the seniors war stories and there a LOT worse than Gobbers" said Ruffnut snickering. Everyone smiles at the thought of Snotlout being bored to death and a few of the group members laugh.

Unknown to all of the teens an elderly woman was watching the small group with great interest. She smiles as they begin to laugh among themselves and begins to remember what it was like when she was there age all her friends sitting around the very same table laughing and talking about how they were going in dragon training, her happy smile then fell to a sad one there were so little of her friends left they ether moved because of marriage, died at the hand of outcasts or raiders or even worse Dragons.

Her name was Gothi and she was the Village elder and Mystic connection to the gods (well she did have that talk with Odin once).

She takes a look around the cram packed mead hall and smiles at all the happy faces and the high spirits normally they would be worrying about Dagon attacks or attacks for the Outcasts or Neighbouring tribes but with Hiccup coming home soon all their worries where forgotten about.

Gothi sat by herself near the large fire in the middle of the Hall, normally during feast she would sit with the other seniors or with Stoick and the boys showing them all how a real Viking drinks mead but right know she just wanted to sit alone and think.

Gothi took a bit out of some meat she had on her plate and a small sip of the mead she brought with her while watching the flames of the fire lick the air. Suddenly the flames stopped moving and turned a strange shade of white, Gothi looked around only to notice everything else similar shades of the white and frozen in place.

Most people would freak out at the sudden weirdness but Gothi knew what was happening and simply looked over at the new person sitting on the opposite side of the table.

Surly enough there was a man sitting on the other side at the table. He was fairly shaped he looked strong but was not as nearly as big as most Vikings and was a little taller than most, he had long white hair that looks like it was once a golden blonde with a thick layer of it covering his left eye. He wore golden mix of chain and plate armour that was perfectly crafted with a sea blue cape hanging out the back. He was old but his one Blue eye that was showing was filled with life and energy yet had this weariness to it like it had seen too much. His beard was as white as snow like his hair and was a medium length that reached the top of his chest. In his left hand was a 2 meter golden spear with runes crafted into the shaft and along the spear head and vine like designs wrapping around the shaft. Along with him was two crows with their own shoulder each and where constantly whispering thing into his ears. And at his feet sat two wolves both twice the size of a normal wolf but whereas tamed as dogs to him even getting small scratches behind the ear.

"Gothi" said the man staring at her with the one blue eye. "Odin, and May I ask why do I get the pleasure of being in your presences?" replies Gothi curiously. "I just came to check up on things make sure this… coming home party goes to plan" replies Odin. "Oh but isn't checking up on things your crows Huginn and Muninn (1) job?" ask Gothi curious at the Chief Gods intension. "Yes that would be the case but I have decided that it would be best if I took care of this personally" replies Odin taking a drink out of some mead he "burrowed" from another table using his godly powers.

"So will he show up?" questioned Gothi towards the god. "oh yes I made sure Loki reminded him this morning after he played a prank to wake the pure boy up, he should be arriving tomorrow morning so you have plenty of time to tell the story" said Odin taking another drink of his "borrowed" mead. "What about _him?"_ Ask Gothi, "who knows? Maybe _he_ will maybe _he_ won't but one thing for sure with or without _him_ things could get hectic" sighed Odin looking at the now empty tankard. Gothi sighed _he _was a wild card, a loose cannon even more then Hiccup was but _he _was probably their best chance of fixing things if it got out of control.

"So anything else you want to ask before I go?" say Odin getting out of his chair. "Yes can you…. refresh my memory of the story before you go?" ask Gothi staring up at the tall god. "Of course" he replies putting a finger to the elder's forehead causing flashes of images to fly at supersonic speed to fly through her head.

And with a wink of his one showing eye Odin walked through a small portal causing everything to go back to normal and a very confused Viking wondering where his mead went.

**An Hour latter **

After a large argument involving disappearing mead and quite a number of adult Vikings taking the term food fight to a whole different level Stoick got the general of the crowd under controlled and gathered around the great fire in the middle of the hall. There were a still a few drunks beating each other (well trying to) with fish and other food in the corner but they would soon calm down when they realize no one else was fighting anymore.

As they sat their Drinking and eating someone began to sing, being a Viking he wasn't very good at it but it got most of the people there excited and began to sing as well. It was an old Viking shanty about the founder of Berk GrimBeard the Ghastly and many of the less drunk found it quite amusing that it was the Snoggletog version of the song but joined in all the same.

When it was finally over all of the people that didn't sing began to clap for the people who did even some of the singers began to clap for their "lovely" performance. When the clapping finally died down Stoick stood up from his large chair close to the fire and gave everyone his famous stoic smile to the crowd. "Well that was ….. Unexpected and very entertaining song which I might add was actually pretty good (well by Viking standards) but I'm afraid it's really not the right song for the occasion" said Stoick trying not to anger the drunks.

"I knew it! It isn't Snoggletog today!" cries a man with a bucket on his head as he begins to sing the Bork week theme song causing everyone to stare at him. He continues his song unaware of people staring until a man with a metal hook for his hand much like Gobber's hits him on the bucket. "Bucket it isn't Bork week either" he whispers to the larger Viking. "Then why are we celebrating then Mulch? Oh is it Snoggletog?" replies Bucket excitedly.

Mulch face palms before looking at his larger friend "No... Just be quite and let the chef explain" Mulch replies patting his larger friend on the shoulder.

"Um hm well if I'm allowed to continue…. Tonight we are celebrating the anniversary of the Red Death incident and the return of my son from his ah adventuring. As you know he will be staying here for three weeks before leaving so are job is to make his stay as… enjoyable as possible" boomed Stoick making sure everyone could hear him.

"Umm I don't mean to be rude but what was the Red Death incident and what does it have to do with Hiccup?" asks a voice causing everyone to turn in their seat and look at a curious looking Razzer.

"You mean no one has told you?... Gobber you're meant to be looking after the boy why didn't you tell him anything?" ask Stoick looking at the old forge master. Gobber simply shrugs "He never asked" he replies smiling. Razzer scoffed at his mentor.

"We will talk about this latter Gobber but for the time being The Elder will tell the story of Hiccup and maybe that would explain things to you Razzer as well as some of the younger" booms Stoick leaving his large chair.

The elder then walked up and took a seat in the chief's seat, getting comfortable in the large she gestured for the children to sit nice and close so they could hear the story loud and clear. The teens sat at the closest table to the elder eagerly waiting to hear the story themselves while the adults sat or stood feather away still in listening distance for even the harden adult Vikings still turned into too little kids when a saga or tale was told. (2)

The elder chuckled a bit at the sight at all the egger faces all waiting to hear the story but she still had one last little thing to do before she started telling the story. She pulled a small bag filled with a strange black powder from her shoulder bag; she opens it and takes a small amount of it out and smiles. 'This is really going to be interesting' she thinks before throwing a small amount of the powder into the fire.

When the powder hit the fire it caused a large Blue exculpation that turned the flames a light shade of blue causing many of the Vikings to ooh in excitement and the elder to smile. When the oohing was over and everyone calmed down the elder waved her stick over the fire.

"This is a story of a boy who wanted nothing more than to be treated as an equal to be treated fairly and not judged by the mistakes he made, this is a story about a boy named Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third who disparately wanted to be a Viking….

Are story starts on the island on Berk it's a few days north of hopeless and a few degrees south of freezing to death it is located solely on the meridian of misery. The village of Berk was creatively named Berk and in one word it was… sturdy. Its seven generations old but every single building is new. It has hunting, fishing and a charming view of the sunset the only problem was the pest.

Most places have mice or mosquitos but no Berk had…. Dragons. And a Dragon raid exactly one year ago tomorrow was when the tale of Hiccup began….

_**To be continued… **_

**This series will probably updated every month dew to the fact that I am currently behind schedule because of this one chapter. **

**Please tell me if you enjoyed it and if you think I should continue. **


	2. A Fatal Hunt

**Brother Dragon A Fatal Hunt. **

**Like I said last chapter I don't own anything but my imagination How to Train your Dragon is owned by Dreamworks and writer Cressida Cowell. Brother Bear is owned By Disney I guess. **

**Reply's to your lovely reviews **

**Comet Moon:** so is a new take a good thing or a bad thing? By the way I have no clue whatsoever who _he _is actually going to be, I have some ideas but really I'm not sure.

**PuraStones:** like I said Purastones I will only update this story once a month but they will hopefully be some of the longest and most enjoyable chapters I have written.

**I am a Night Fury:**I will tell you what's happening as soon as I work it out myself.

**Somebody: **to answer your question no I am not writing out the whole movie word by word and I never will because when I write I prefer to have my own edge on the story and have the wonderful feeling of satisfaction when I look at my work and knowing that these are my ideas. And I am only presuming that when you say retake you mean taking the movie and changing something or writing it out differently, and to that I say no I am not retaking the movie in fact the only real similarity with the movie are the characters and _bits and pieces_ of their roles within the movie, I have many plans for this story most of which start from this chapter onward.

**Guest: **your wish is my command. (but be careful you only have two left)

**Ok warning right now I'm going to skip the raid because it happens exactly the same as it does in the movie. Warning character death. **

**Hiccup POV **

"Well I shot down a Night Fury…" I said knowing all too well what my dad's and the rest of the village's reaction would be. My father if you could call him that gave me a not so hidden scold from his normal Stoic expression that covers his face. "not this again…" he mutters rolling his green eyes which was basically the only thing we had in common.

I began to hear similar muttering and whispering coming from the crowd, I do not know if they were deliberately muttering and whispering so loud or It was because they thought I was deaf as a bat and they could chatter at any volume they liked. Either way I find it offending.

But sometimes I don't blame them, I am humble enough to admit that I am not exactly subtle with my obsession of killing the Night Fury and I may have made a few mistakes when I claim I have managed to shoot one down.

My father grabs hold of the back of my tunic and lifts me of my feet and into the air with little to no easy carrying me of into the direction where Gobber was standing, He had no idea how bad this felt, how much more weak and insignificant I felt whenever he did this and he had a habit of doing this a lot.

"Do you really have to do this in front of the village?" I mutter to my father a tone of annoyance in my voice. He replies with a simple grunt in ether frustration or annoyance before dropping my in front of Gobber who is giving me a look of pity. "Take him home and make sure he stay their" my father orders to Gobber not showing any emotion in his Stoic face. Gobber nods before pointing his finger in the direction of my house with a simple instruction written over his facial features, Move now.

I sigh before beginning my infamous walk of shame and humiliation toward my house at the top of the hill overlooking the plaza of Berk. "I have never seen someone mess up that badly, that helped" said a obnoxious voice to my right as I pass the stairs of the great hall. I turn to see Snotlout my so called "cousin" smirking at me standing in front of the rest of the teens of my age group of the island. "I can't believe it you not only trashed one of the fire towers but you also destroyed half of the docks AND two ships!" said Tuffnut who I was unsure whether or not he was saying it out of respect of the damaged I coursed or he was just mocking me. "What do you expect this is Hiccup were talking about!" said his twin sister Ruffnut, yep they were mocking me… again.

"Thankyou I was trying…" I said in my normal sarcastic tone. Passing the group tripping on a small stone only for them to laugh at me. "Come on guys lets go no more point of talking to 'Hiccup the Useless' anymore" said Astrid and at the sound of her voice my heart dropped.

I have had a crush on Astrid ever since I was eight and to hear her call me Hiccup the Useless well it hurt a lot more then whatever Snotlout could come up with. I stop dead in my tracks and watch the group of teens walk of, a small sad smile grows on my lips when I get a look of pity from Fishlegs at least he wasn't mean. Fishlegs was probably my only friend after my mom died and I became Hiccup the Useless and for quite some time he was the only kid my age smaller than me. But then one faithful night all of that changed Fishlegs had an early growth spurt at the age of seven and didn't stop getting bigger. Eventually Fishlegs went from being the peak squeak of the island to the largest kid are age. Thanks to his new found strength and size and his tendance to go Berserk **(1)** (it runs in the family) he soon became a member of the 'gang' and we drifted from each other.

Now at the age of near 15 not much has changed Fishlegs was still becoming bigger and I was still the runt of the litter just a lot more socially awkward. A gentle (by Viking standards** (prepare to see a lot of these)**) nudge to my back which nearly sent me tumbling over from behind snapped me out of my thoughts. I turn to see Gobber giving me the look.

I sigh mentally preparing myself for what is going to happen next. "Don't listen to them Hiccup there just…. Jealous of ye" said Gobber trying to make me look on the bright side of my teasing. "Jealous? What is there to be Jealous about?" I said quite confused this wasn't normally part of Gobber's speech. "What isn't there to be Jealous about… Ye can draw" "no one but you and me know that", "Ye one of the best weapons smiths on the Barbaric Archipelago …", "and when any one even looks at my work they presume you made it!", "Ye smart and creative!" "And what does that get me in a tribe full of Vikings" "ye have a good personality…" "Gobber the only reason you know any of this is because you took the time to learn who I am sadly no one else not even my Father! Is willing to take time out of there 'busy' time in their life to do the same thing! Face it Gobber nothing you can say can fix anything!" I yell at the crippled man.

"All my life I have tried and tried to get someone anyone to actually notice me, to know that I to Hiccup the Useless can be a Viking too" I continue. "That's the problem you need to stop trying to convince people your something you're not" said Gobber.

"That's the problem Gobber I live in a village filled with the most Viking people in the Barbaric Archipelago who are shaped by the past and refuse to accept anything new, I tried being me after my mom died you know what happened? I got bullied and harassed to near suicidal thoughts, you want to know what kept me going? The idea of being one of you guys to be accepted by the village as an equal not some walking disaster zone that no one even listens to. My ticket to doing this was to kill the very dragon none of you could The Night Fury. But there was one little problem with that that you pointed out not so long ago. I can't lift a Hammer I can't swing an axe heck I can't even throw a bola without a machine to help me. so I decided to put my creativity and cleverness to work by making invention to help me, But you know what just because the first few didn't work everyone shunned my work I was only SIX Gobber, SIX what do you expect them all to work magically on the first try. And because of them I'm not allowed to test my inventions so I don't know if there are any bugs or problems until a raid which the majority of the time my inventions end up getting destroyed and I get insulted for damage that I course due to my lack of 'grace' and my overabundance of clumsiness. But you know what is the worse part about it all? It's not just me I'm pulling down it's the entire Haddock name And the name of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock which was the name of some of Berks greatest Hero's. So Gobber don't EVER tell me to stop pretending I'm something I'm NOT" I yell in one of my rear outburst of anger.

I watch as Gobber jumps back in shock but he soon recovered and began to absorb what I was saying him with a look of concern, sorrow and the one thing I never thought I would never see on Gobber's face when I talked to him.

Fear.

Many said I had my father's anger that was if I got angry of course, once I got angry it would take a lot to calm me down, luckily I had a lot more control over my anger then my father. But what really got people scared when I got angry was what I got from my mother. My mother seem to have this ability to strike pure and utter fear into anyone around her when she got angry, she could make Berserkers wet themselves Bog Burglars cower Meathead's run in utter Terror, she once even made the high chief of the Murderous tribe Madguts the Murderous who was famous for spiting fear in the face (after Murdering it of course) melt into a pile of Piss and fear.

A nearly unquenchable anger and an ability to strike pure and utter fear into anyone's heart would both be great traits for any Viking to have. Sadly they were both wasted on a walking talking fishbone.

"And don't even get me started on my 'Dad' he can't even look at me without a disappointed scowl like someone skipped some meat on his sandwiches, sometimes I am even tempted to skip some meat of his next sandwiches to see what gets me a more disappointed scowl. I can just imagine what happened when I was born (puts on a deep Scottish accent)*'excuse me Barmaid I think you brought me the wrong offspring, I ordered a large boy with beefy arms extra guts and glory on the side that would bring Honour and Glory to the Haddock name. This here is this a pour excuses for a talking Fishbone who would simply mess up and destroy everything he touches!'* and what confuses me the most was why in the name of Surtur**(2)** himself would they name me after two of the most important people in Berks history who are right up there with Bork the Bold and Gilbeard the Ghastly!" I yell my anger dying down as I approach the front door of the large house I lived in.

"It was your mothers idea.." mutters Gobber which caught me of guard, "what?" I ask looking at the old blacksmith. "It was your mother's idea" he says louder and much more clearly. "It was her idea to name you Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third, she said she had a feelin' in her gut that ye would be destined for great things that ye would have deeds that rivalled the great Beowulf**(3)** himself, that you would do things no other Viking would ever do or has done before! She didn't see a Viking in you Hiccup she saw somethin' greater!" said Gobber looking at me with a dreamy expression as he was lose in his memory of the cold night of my birth.

His confession hits me like a landslide, my mother truly thought so highly of me? I knew she liked me a lot but to go so far as to say that? I wonder what she was saying to herself up there in Valhalla as she watch her son she thought so highly of mess up so badly.

I sigh before turning to the old blacksmith a sad expression written all over my face. "Thankyou Gobber I needed that it's just…. All I have ever wanted was to make everyone proud to be… one of you guys…" I said sadly before heading into the large building I call my house.

It never really felt like a home after Mom died, it was the place I slept in lived in and bathed in but it was just the house I lived in. it wasn't my home it never felt like that.

I slowly walk up the stairs to my room on the second floor. Opening my door to my room I take a look around the somewhat cramped room. Most people I bet simply believed I lived in a blank room with just a bed; the truth is quite the opposite. My room had 4 distinct pieces of future, my bed which unlike most Viking beds which were made out of bundles of furs mine had something I invented which I called a mattress. It was quite comfortable and it didn't give you fleas after sleeping in it sadly no one wanted one. There was a book shelf where I kept the many books I was able to gather from sailors who haven't been picked clean by Fishlegs. My cupboard that contained all my green tunics and pants (what? It works). And then there was one of my desks three desks, this one was the most used but the less cramped out of the three. It was covered in drawings of things I observed like the views from different points of the island, other members of the village etc. it was also the location of where I kept my Journals and my most treasured position. The rest of the room was home to small models I made and inventions I made to help everyday life.

I walk over to my desk and sit down in the small Stoll that I had built that had its own inbuilt cushion (another Hiccup original). I take out my Journal opening it to the first blank page available, grabbing a nearby pencil I began to write down what had happened today so far.

_Today there was another dragon raid so I decided to test out my Bola Launcher which took me MONTHS to build and you want to know what happened? It worked after ages of countless calculating and working out the bugs It actually worked! My invention worked! And it actually did what I wanted it to do. Yes that's right after all this year of trying and failing I did it. I shot down THE NIGHT FURY. My launcher was destroyed in the progresses tho by a Nightmare but I didn't care my life goal was complete I was happier then Thor in an angry Giant party, but you want to know what killed the moment? No one believed me! not only that but I just found out that for all this years I have been disgracing my mother's opinion by being the screw up I am. _

_I am not a Viking….. I'm a disgrace _

After that wonderful self confidence booster I close my book earning me a loud thud. I feel my muscles relax as I stare at the draw that contains the rest of my journals and a little something else.

I reach for the handle of the draw but not before reconsidering, I told myself I would only do this after I became worthy of it. But I shot down the Night Fury wouldn't that make me worthy enough? My mind began to debate like this for several more minutes before I finally got sick of myself dough and opened the draw.

Inside the draw was at least five journals filled with my thoughts, ideas and drawings they were an entire recording of my life with all its ups and mostly downs my deepest darkest emotions and thoughts. I often imagine what it would be like if anyone found them and bothered to read them, would they finally understand what it was like to be me? To be an outcast in my own village? Would they understand what it would be like to wake up every day only to be bullied and deemed a failure? Would they feel sorry for me? Or would they simply embarrass me even more by showing everyone that I'm a weakling with emotions?

But they were not the reason I had opened the draw, the reason I opened it was to grab what was on top of the Journals. On top of my Journals was the 'long loss' necklace of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the First. It was pretty basic but still elegant in its design, it had several rocks with unknown ancient Runes carved into them along the black cord that made up the base of the necklace, but the weirdest part of the whole Necklace was at the bottom. At the lowest hanging end of the Necklace as symbol of the Strike class made out of a strange black lightweight metal.

I have always found the Strike class to be the most interesting one out of the Dragon classes, it was where Vikings put Dragons that where quite a lot like me smart, unpredictable, resourceful and most importantly of all different. Every dragon in the Strike class was different from the other Dragons take the Skrill for example instead of breathing fire this dragon actually breath a form of electricity, not only that but it's even rumoured to ride lighting and created its own storms. Then there is the Exterminator a dragon who has a shot so destructive it could cause more damage with one shot than a small army of Dragons. Not to mention the Dreaded Thunderwinger a dragon that is said to have wings so powerful all it needs to do is flap them to destroy a house. And no one can forget the Powerful Night Fury a Dragon that has managed to stay one step ahead of every Viking in the Barbaric Archipelago. But then again Strike class dragons are fast, powerful and feared, while I'm well just Hiccup the screw up.

Laying down on my bed Necklace in hand I began to wonder if I should put it on or not as I did I stroked the Strike class symbol with my left thumb, eventually my thumb came to rest of the emerald green gem that replaced the Strike class symbols eye.

As I rub the rear jewel I began to think about what Gobber had said to me only a few moments ago.

"What if I'm not meant to be a Viking?" I said to myself.

**Meanwhile no one's POV. **

The Elder walked silently through the still smoking half destroyed town of Berk, it hurt her to see her home in such a state and her people suffering under the Dragons raids. She felt sorrow as she saw yet another home destroyed and a family without a home. She had seen far too much destruction in her time, too much death and too much sorrow. And unlike the Chief Stoick the Vast she just wishes it all to end.

Everyone who knows Stoick the Vast knows about his obsession with finding the Dragons nest and destroying it and most presume it is because of the Fact that other than the Outcast the Hooligans suffer the worse out of the Tribes from Dragon attacks. If you were a close friend to the Chief like Gobber you would say it was because he did not want to die and leave the Dragon pest problem in the hands of his son (if Snotlout didn't kill the pour boy first). But the Elder new the truth behind Stoicks actions he was doing it for the glory. True Glory wasn't his only reason behind it Stoick did care for his village and he did not want to put the burden of dragon raids on his son shoulder but in truth he did it manly for the glory.

The Elder did not see what glory there was in dying painful and agonising deaths at a beast born in the pits of Muspelheim itself, a creature made by Surtur just to cause chaos and destruction. Unlike the rest of her tribe she knew what laid in the mists of helheim's gate and she also knew no matter how many Vikings went in there and found their way to the Dragon's lair they would all be slaughtered.

She also knew that the only way any of this could be solved was if someone and she quotes "saw through a Dragons eye" what this meant, even she did not know. But she did know that it was written in an ancient prophesy that went straight back to Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the first death bed.

She had not heard it herself the only reason she learned it was because the original Elder told her the well-kept secret that only the Elder of the village was told when they received the title. At first she thought it was just some mumbo jumbo like Christianity **(4)(** one god? Have you ever heard such nonsense?) It wasn't until she actually met _him _did she start to take it seriously.

Eventually the Elder found herself standing on a ledge overlooking the sea-known-as-Woden's-bathtub (where it got that name she had no idea). She stares at the horizon deep in thought, she could feel the cold air blow across her entire body not unusual six weeks before winter in fact it not unusual to feel it any day of the year on Berk.

What was unusual was a sudden change in the winds temperature, suddenly almost unexpectedly the temperature changed from the usual teeth-chattering-cold to something Berk hardly ever had…

Warmth.

Heat filled the air and the Elder began to feel her wrinkled skin welcome the sudden warmth, but there was something different about this heat it was like a dragons fire strong, bold, different and most of all it was filled with raw and utter Power. In fact she could feel the Power on her skin which made her feel like she was 50 years younger and what interested her most is that she could even hear a quite Hum of energy.

The Elder smiled at the feeling on her skin she has not felt it in a long time, in fact the last time she felt it was when… "That was quite an interesting raid don't you say?" said a voice with a strange accent to it that was almost alien to her but still all too familiar.

She turned around and looked up at the towering man who had appeared behind her. The man was at least a head taller than Stoick the Vast who stood at the height of seven foot but the man was nowhere near as wide as the great chief. He wore a dark brown hood and clock that had shoulder pads that where covered in runes and other ancient langrage and art. The clock ran down covering his body like a cocoon only showing a small amount of a dark red tunic and black trousers with a belt with many attachments on it. His red Tunic was covered with a metal chest piece much like his shoulder pads but only covered the top half. His feet where covered in large metal shoes that looked more like armour. Most of his face was covered by the hood only revealing a dark Brown beard, some long hair that stuck out the front in a very similar cover and what appeared to be a small deep scar on his left check. If you looked closely enough you would even see a faint red glow coming from under the hood….

"Elder" said the man in a very serious tone. "Guardian" she replies not willing to call him in his true name due to the respect she had for his title. "If you refuse to call me my by name at least call me Fire Spirit, calling me Guardian will only confuse people" says the man not showing a single emotion on his face. "Then _Fire Spirit_ what do I get the pleasure of your visit on this lovely morning" says the elder with a touch of sacrarium and curiosity.

"I have spoken to _him_ recently and _he_ said to tell you that the Amulet has been found" said the man little interest in his voice. The Elder stare at him in shock 'was he serious? Of course he is… so it's finally going to happen' the elder thought. The man gave her an interested look. "And may I ask why is this Amulet of such importance? You are aware I have much more pressing and important matters to attend to, so being asked to just come here to deliver a simple message from _him _the matter must be incredibly important" said the man.

"It is none of your concern" the Elder snaps before realizing the mistake she has just made. The man smiles at the short Elder "oh that is where you are mistaken my dear, as long as it's happening on Midgard it is my concern now how about we take a little stroll and you tell me everything" he said gesturing to a path leading to the Great hall.

The Elder weights her options, she could ether give up the information's willing or she could be stubborn and hold the information back. Normally she being a Viking would go for option 2 but she knew all too well that would ether leave her with a broken body or a broken mind or even worse both, considering she would need both her mind and her body for the challenges ahead she decided to go with option 1.

So as they began a slight stroll towards The Elder told the large man everything she knew of what was to come as he stared of into space a Stoic expression to rival even Stioick legendary stone impersonation. About halfway through the walk to the Hall the Elder runs out of Knowledge to share with the large man. She could not believe what she had just done she has broken the first rule of being the Elder of Berk don't speak of the prophecy (the second was you must be old) with a man she knew hardly anything about and what she did know confused and disturbed her.

She walked in silence waiting for the giant of a _human_ to say something, but he did not he simply continued to walk the path to the great hall which worried her; with him silence was never good.

They walk in silence for a while the Elder not wishing to spark a conversation and the man deep in thought. It wasn't until they reached the stone steps of the great hall did he final speak up. "So _his _plan all starts today hmm? I have a feeling things will get interesting soon very soon" he said staring in a direction of the Haddock's house which confused the Elder, she Knew very well that man seem to like the Haddock Boy and would often look out for him when he was on Berk but she was not aware why.

"So I take it that you won't be leaving anytime soon?" asked the Elder sceptically, she knew all too well how he enjoyed messing with prophecy and changing courses of events, in fact the term Wild Card was invented to describe the man standing in front of her.

"What do you think?" he replies walking off in the directions of the woods the warmth escaping the air as he leaves. As he slips into the dense forest The Elder can't help but gulp. But she couldn't help but feel he was right.

This were about to get interesting, _very interesting._

**Inside the Great Hall Stoicks POV. **

"There is only one way to get rid of them!" I yell getting everyone in the Halls attention from the conversations they where having. The entire hall goes silent and looks in my direction waiting patiently for me to continue. Sometimes it was good to be Chief.

"If we find the nest and destroy it the Dragons will leave… they'll find a new home hopefully somewhere far away from Viking land" I yell but in truth I hope we kill the damn lot of them, Especially that damn Night Fury I will enjoy cutting out its heart… or maybe I will tie it up take it home and let Hiccup kill it, It's always been that boys dream to kill that beast ever since it killed Valhallarama so many years ago…..

"Not this again…" I hear someone mutter, "Didn't we lose enough ships the last time?..." reply's another member of the crowd "I nearly lose my arm the last time I went on one of those missions" reply's another "I lose mine.." said a voice that I recognized to be Mulch. I couldn't believe this, my entire tribe scarred stiff less at the mention of going into the dragons nest unbelievable!

"Come what are you lot Mice, men or Vikings?" Gobber cries trying to rally up some men to join me. I look over at my old friend whose face was lit up with Bravo and Bravery, but I knew it was just a mask on the inside Gobber was afraid to go and I did not blame him. When Gobber was young his parents were lost on the same search party but that did not hinder him, he then lost his leg only a month after he lost his arm to what he claims was a "BoneNapper" to a Scauldron during his Thirteenth Search party, he still insisted on joining the parties. It wasn't until he lost his wife and unborn son in a raid that hit us while we were out searching for the nest did he final stop. Now Gobber stayed behind on Berk during all of our search parties in an unspoken armada to make sure no one had to go through the same things he did.

"But most Boats let alone people don't come back Stoick" said Spitelout me brother and second in command "or don't you remember what happened to our sister and your wife?" he ask. I gave him a look that told him to back off, I couldn't believe he just went their! Why does he think I'm doing this? I want to make sure my sister and Valhallarama didn't die in vain.

But my brother being just as Stubborn Headed Viking I was didn't back down "Stoick we can't afford to lose Ships or men right now I know how much finding the nest means to you but you have to think about your people Stoick" continues Spitelout trying to reason with me.

That caught me by surprise. My brother never tried to talk someone out of a fight or a battle in fact he would join the man in the bloodbath and even go as far as use his own Face as a weapon. He was one of the most Battle lusting Viking on the island for him to tell me I'm going too far in a fight was… eye opening.

"Then what do you suggested we do then?" I ask him a much calmer tone in my voice my classic stoic expression on my face. I watch as a shocked expression forms over my brother's face and I hear several other Vikings mumble amongst themselves. I look around at the large group of Vikings all of them with a stun look on their face; even Gobber who normally isn't surprised by anything had his jaw hanging low at my statement.

In truth I never really asked for my brother's opinion in anything that didn't involve a fight because unlike me he lacked the Knowhow of leadership that came naturally to me, but when it came to Fighting Spitelouts brain would go from pile of Rocks to a mind nearly as great as my sons, he knew how to plan an attack how to strategies, how to spot a weakness in the enemy and how to exploit it. He was a warrior with a strategist brain a deadly combination that I was lucky to have as my second as command and brother.

"I…umm… Suggests we….uhhh" my brother began to stutter in confusion, shock and most off all incapability. A small smirk appears over my face at my brothers struggling to make a good suggestion; my brother was a genius when it came to war but when it came to anything else his mind went back to being a pile of rocks.

"I…Think we…S-should umm…ahh-""I think what he was trying to say is before we do anything…. Unrashinal we should first of all complete The Coming of The Age Hunt" interrupted an elderly voice from the entrance of the Hall.

I turn my head in the direction of the door to see who dared interrupt my entertainment for the week (that and getting Gobber to have a wash) only for mine and the rest of the rooms Jaws to become limp.

Standing just in front of the Towering Doors large walking stick in one of her wrinkly hands was the Elder, the very same Elder who has just broken a vow of silence that has been going on for the last 15 years(surprisingly is started on the same day Hiccup was born and she became Village Elder). To say everyone in the room was Gob smacked was an understatement.

The Elder took a long look around the room obviously memorizing the looks on are faces a small smile on her face obviously pleased with the reaction. After what felt like an eternity the Elder began to move closer to the Halls great fire her walking stick making loud clunks of wood hitting polished rock which echoed throughout the quite great hall.

When she finally made her way to the large fire at the centre on the room she turned to my brother giving him a wrinkled smile, "That was what you were trying to say yes?" she asks the normally loud and bash Brother of mine. He gives her a small nod of his head not wishing to offend the older Viking.

"What do you mean the Coming of The Age Hunt?" I ask snapping out of my original shock. "Tisk, Tisk Stoick the Chief of all people should at least know one of our most sacred tradition. Very well it seems I have to remind you The Coming of The Age Hunt is a Traditional Hunt that all Teens at the age of 15 must complete before Dragon training in order to become true Vikings" explained the Elder like a teacher teaches a small boy.

"I know what it is I just want to know what it has to do with stopping a search party!" I snap in the elders face causing several people standing near the elder recoil back at my sudden outburst. The Elder however didn't even flinch she simply looked at me as if I was a young boy trying to scare an adult with a toy wooden sword.

"Well its today" she said a small smile on her face staring me in the eye.

I froze.

The Coming of The Age Hunt was today? How in the name of Loki's goatee did I forget that? "And before you even think about it remember the last time you decided that it was not necessary to complete it?" said the Elder just as I was thinking the idea up. "Ay no one can forget the time Ullr**(5)** cursed us with that terrible stomach bug, I was sick for a week" said Gobber reminding me and everyone else in the room about that terrible winter.

"All right you convinced me…." I sigh looking at the Elder who had a small victory smile spreading across her face. "If anyone had a child who has turned or is going to be 15 this year grab him or her and take them to the edge of the woods!" I yell.

I watch as several adults run out of the Hall in search for their children who are old enough to "compete" in the hunt. As soon as the rest of the village leaves to go back to daily activity's I walk out of the now empty Hall a sad smile forming over my face.

"If Hiccup doesn't mess this up… I might put him in Dragon training…. that's of course if he manages to not mess this up" I said trudging of to my house.

**Hiccup POV a few minutes later. **

I was lost in thought when I heard the sudden slamming of the front door. "looks like dads home" I said mentally preparing myself for the scolding to come. I put the Amulet into one of my pockets along with my Charcil (the charcoal pencil), my journal and a small knife (just in case things got a little to violent).

As I began to sneak down the stairs I saw my Father stroking the fire with a metal rod lost in deep thought. Not an uncommon sight in the Haddock house my father seems to always do that when he had something to think about (that and carving) and being chief he had a lot to think about.

But something was unusual about his deep thought this time, I wasn't sure what it was at first but soon I realized. He wasn't mumbling. Mumbling was like an early warning device when it came to my dad in deep thought, he always did it and often it had to do with something he was thinking about.

For example if he was muttering something along the lines of "_I should have taught that boy better_" he was thinking about where he messed up on me. or if he was muttering something like "_How much can that boy destroy in one night?" _ He was thinking about the recent damage I had caused during one of my "tests". And on a rare occasion if he says "why did you have to leave me so soon?" which is when he was moaning over Mom passing away (and wondering why she left me with him).

This whole Silent Thinking thing…. It scares me.

I don't know how long I sat their waiting for him to mumble something to give me some idea what mood he was in… but he still remained quite. Eventually my father let out a sad sigh.

"Son I know your there, I need…. I need to talk to you" said my father turning around doing everything in his power to avoid eye contact with me. I simply stared at him waiting for him to continue his obviously well thought out speech.

"You see son… when a Boy comes of a…. certain age… the have to go throw this thing…." Said my father to my disbelief, we were having the talk? Right now?

"The Coming of the Age Hunt! I am talking about the coming of the Age Hunt" he said after reading my expression. I have already had "the Talk" countless times with Gobber ever since I started staring googly eyed at Astrid, and I really didn't want to go through that again let alone with my father.

"ummm what does the coming of the age hunt have to do with me?" I ask. "You're of age son!" he explains throwing his arms into the air. "So?" I ask again trying to get him to spit it out. "Do I have to spell it out Hiccup? The coming of the Age Hunt is today and I'm hoping you won't screw this up! Beside with the amount of time you spent in those forests day dreaming (yeah I wasn't hiding from the bullying of the village or anything, just simply day dreaming) you should know those grounds better than anyone of the other teens…. so please try not to mess this up" he asked no begged me.

Ok this was new never before in my life has my father actually begged for me to do anything for him. I was…. Gob smacked. "I umm don't know what to say" I reply wondering how in the name of Thor's beard was I going to capture an animal? "Well you can start by saying yes dad I will try my hardest not to screw this up and actually bring something Hm that might please the gods" my father suggested.

"Sure… Dad…." I mutter just loud enough for him to hear. My Father replies by slapping his hands together in a singular clap , "Good… now lets go over the rules…" he said but I wasn't listening (I knew they were just the simple rules of any normal hunt) I was to busy thinking.

Would Killing a Night Fury count as pleasing the gods?

**20 minutes later the hunting grounds. **

I really wish this would start soon. I've only been here 15 minutes and I have already been insulted by nearly everyone here (exceptions are Fishlegs and surprisingly Astrid who simply ignored me).

Tuffnut asked if he could be transported to the Hunt group with the cool Vikings and was backed up by his sister, Snotlout insulted me again and I nearly got beaten up by Dogbreath and his gang if it wasn't for Gobber I would have.

Out of all the bullies on the island Dogbreath was the worse, Dogbreath was only an inch smaller the Fishlegs but he was much stronger and aggressive then the friendly giant. He has wild brown hair with even wilder brown eyes. He had a huge chin and bad dental (half the reason he had the name). his clothes where made out of pure wolf furs, his helmet had a broken horn on the left side and the other horn was bent in a bad angle.

Dogbreath also liked to beat me up when he was confused or angry, unlucky me he was angry or confused all the time so I was never really hanged around him.

I wasn't the only one tho, not many of the Teens liked Dogbreath because of the fact that he bullied everyone that he didn't consider a friend or unsafe to bully.

I spent most of my time standing next to Gobber who I talked to about some theories I was thinking about while I was laying on my bed, unlike the rest of the village adults Gobber was willing to listen to my ideas and crazy plans. Why he listened to them was simple, he believed that if something is to survive it must change some examples of his Theory was the Butterfly and puberty.

Occasionally I would listen in on what the other teens were talking about. Amongst the chitter chatter that was going on I heard Snotlout brag about how he would kill his pray with his face, Tuffnut call himself the ultimate weapon, Fishlegs mumbling about Hunting tactics, the Twins getting into a fight and several of the other Teens flirting with Astrid (including Snotlout and Dogbreath).

Unlike many of the other Guys my age (Fishlegs and surprisingly Tuffnut excluded) I knew that flirting with Astrid was like trying to get Bucket to take his Bucket of, Pointless and impossible to achieve. Trying to impress her was in between hard to impossible. And unlike the rest of the guys of my age I knew that Astrid is too busy practising to become the best Viking of her age to deal with Boys.

Astrid was impossible to get as a Girlfriend, but it didn't stop me from dreaming about it.

After what felt like for ever Bardon the Early and his father Hason the Late finally arrive at the meeting spot, we then gather around my father to hear the rules again.

"The first rule of the Hunt is fellow competitors are not classed under Pray!" he bellows earning a sigh of relief from me and a moan of disappointment from the Twins and Dogbreath. "The second rule is you must return with something! To sacrifice to the gods but you must hunt in the selected area in the selected amount of time!" he continues staring at me in particular. "other than that anything is game" he yells.

Well I know for a fact that I will be breaking one of those rules.

**30 minutes later. **

I am starting to wonder when my life went wrong wait I know!

_It was a Dark, cold stormy night on the isle of Berk during one of the worst snowstorms ever recorded to hit Berks shores. But above the sounds of the whistling wind screaming could be heard from the Haddock house. The sources of these screams where none other than the Great Valhallarama the greatest female warrior in the Hairy Hooligan tribe who was right now facing her greatest challenge yet…. Childbirth. _

_The might Female warrior let out another scream as she attempted to push out the stubborn baby which surprised everyone by deciding it wanted out 2 months before it was meant to. At first the father joked that the baby seemed to be really eager to get out there and start killing Dragons just like his old man, but after 6 hours of screaming he began to worry for his wife and unborn son. His best friend Gobber along with his brother Spitelout were among the several people that where brave enough to face the storm to reach the Haddock house._

_But after what must of felt like a life time for both of the parents the baby finally decided to come out to see the world. Almost as soon as the screaming died down and against the better judgement of the mid wife Stoick followed closely by Gobber and Spitelout. _

_A small smile appeared on Stoick face for the first time in 6 hours at the sight of very small baby being cradled in his beloved wife's hands. She smiled at her husband baby in hand "I think we should call him Hiccup, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third" she said looking down at her little boy. "You will do great thinks my little Hiccup I just know it" she said smiling at the little baby who simply hiccupped at her. _

_That was when it all went downhill. _

I am seriously starting to reconsider my idea of walking around the Hunting grounds before going off to find the down Night Fury. It has only been 30 minutes at least I have nearly been beaten to a pulp by Dogbreath I am eternally happy that I knew this woods like the back of my hand and he didn't otherwise I would have a broken nose. I nearly fell down a cliff into a lake with an impressive looking waterfall AND nearly got skinned to alive by an Axe thrown "accidently" by Ruffnut.

The worst part was right now I was in a clearing with a dead wolf and Astrid with her blood covered Axe.

She hadn't notice me yet probably deciding if she thought the Wolf was going to be a good enough kill, from what I could see the wolf appeared to be an Alpha of a pack I knew very well which sadden me.

I had meet the pack when I was 11 during one of my little alone time sessions, it took me 3 months and quite a lot of meat to gain the trust of their Pack in fact they trusted me so much they would even allow me to play with their cubs. I had spent a lot of time with the pack of wolves why wouldn't I? They treated me much better than the Village I live in.

I begin to walk out of the clearing my heart filled with grief over an old friend and dare I say fellow pack member. I was so focused on my lose I did not notice that I had steeped on a very large dry looking stick until I heard a large CRACK from under my foot, which if you ask me was way too loud for such a little thing to make.

Astrid turned around to face the sound an aggressive I-will-kill-you-if-you-come-any-closer look on her face and axe poised to throw. "I come in peace don't throw the axe!" I cry raising my hands to cover my exposed face.

She makes a small grunting sound before lowering her axe her face dropping to an If-You-come-any-closer-i-will-beat-you-to-a-pulp look. "Oh it's just you" she sighs in relief.

I give her a confused look before preparing to walk off in the direction of Raven Point to find my own prize. "You know if you go in that direction any longer you are going to be out of the Hunting Grounds" she yells.

"I know that" I reply from over my shoulder, hearing a frustrated grunt form behind I could tell she did not like my answer.

"You want to know what really annoys me about you Hiccup?" she asks the words stopping me dead in my tracks. She was actually going to tell me why she didn't like me? (Other than the obvious reasons). I turn around waiting for her to continue.

"All of… this" she say waving her hand all around my general area. I can hardly count the amount of times this has happened to me I have even created my catch faze around it, but this was the first time Astrid has ever said it to me. "You just gestured to all of…""I'm not finished" she interrupts. "what I can't stand is the fact that you have so much potential, your Stubborn, determined, smart and from what I've seen when you were running away from Dogbreath your fit two (wait she saw that?). But you waist it all on your… _inventions_ and _ideas_. In fact if you put just as much time and determination into training with a weapon as you did building those Death traps you call inventions you would probably be the greatest Male Warrior of are age" she said.

The word hit me like a tidal wave, of course I had tried to train hard before but it was hard to train when you were a left handed person in a world full of left handed hating Vikings **(6). **Training with my right hand? That ended…. Badly.

"And you don't think I have tried to fit in?" I reply giving her a cold look before marching of in the direction of Raven Point.

**An hour later **

It was official the Gods hate me.

Some people will lose a Knife, a sock or even their underpants but no not me I lose an entire Dragon in the middle of the woods I grew up in. to add on that I was getting hungry, I had no idea where the Hel I was and I'm pretty sure the hunt ended at least 20 minutes ago. But hey the Viking life is ruff, mine is just rougher.

Walking past a mangled tree that I'm pretty sure I have passed 5 times already I let out another moan of frustration. "So much for knowing the woods like the back of my hand..." I mutter staring at the mangled tree; I swear if trees could talk this one would be taunting me.

After much consideration I decide to show that tree who was boss, puffing out my chest and lifting my shoulders high I match straight up to the tree and smack a some-what large branch with my left hand.

The tree response by smacking me upside the head.

I was stunned by the sudden attack and began to stumble around blindly. The next thing I know I am rolling down a rocky hill my body making sure to hit every rock on the way down.

Suddenly my body is launch into the air and crashed into a small bush. As I untangle myself from the Stubborn bush I began to examine my body, I had several cuts and bruises all over my body but nothing to serious (I may not look like it . My hair was a mess and my clothes where ripped but the widest thing was I appeared to be covered in red stains. It wasn't blood to light for that it was more of a light pink.

I look back at the Bush that had me in its grip only a few seconds ago to find it was covered in pink berries several of them laid on the forest floor crushed by my clumsy body. I take a whiff of one of the barriers stains only to hate myself shortly afterwards, the Berries stunk worse than Gobbers old underpants.

"What a pleasant smell you have discovered Haddock" I mutter trying to forget the awful stench. "At least the Bullies will leave me alone for a while… well maybe not Dogbreath and Rottnose who probably wouldn't smell it over their own stench.

A sudden Pain filled moan from my left catches me of guard. Another moan fills the air again causing several birds to fly from there perches, I understood why they did as well. Those moan where not from any ordinary forest animal, those moans where the sound of a wounded dragon.

My heart stopped beating my breath went silent; it couldn't be… could it? That closes to me all this time and I didn't even know? Another Painful moan escapes into the air satisfying the part of my brain that was doubting my idea.

My body and mind went on high alert as I made my way closer and closer to the origins of the Moaning. with every step I reconsidered even getting any closer to the legendary Night Fury, this was a beast of legends and one of the only Dragons know to Viking kind that is classed in the same danger level as the Beowulf Dragon. and then there was me, the muck up of the village armed with a messily Knife.

Wait… where was my knife? I panicked quickly patting myself down in search for the small concealed weapon. I let out a sigh of relief when I felt the familiar blade in my left fur coat pocket. Pulling out the small blade I take a small look at my only defence from the Night Fury.

The Dagger originally belonged to my Mother who in turn got it from its original owner Hotshot the Hero. My mother was a big fan of Hotshot the Hero back in the day and was lucky enough to meet him in person.

Hotshot took a liking to my mom and offered to train her along with the rest of her class in dragon fighting, she and the rest of her class where extremely egger to be taught by the most famous warrior of their age. Sadly Hotshot had to leave on a quest after the first lesson much to everyone's disappointment. But before he left he gave my mother a special present, his lucky Dagger and swore to her that he would return to complete Training them as he boarded his boat in search of adventure.

He was never heard from again….

When I got that Dagger it was in a bad condition, the blade was chipped and dull from over use and the once beautiful and elegant leather had become dull and ripped, the once amazing carvings had become messy and unreadable. It took me 6 weeks to return the blade to its once great status and another 6 weeks to decipher the ancient runes, I had discovered that before Hotshot the dagger belonged to Hiccup the second who gave the blade to Hotshots father after he helped him in fighting of the Roman Empire's first attack on the Barbaric Archipelago. Apparently Hotshots father saved Hiccup the second form an attack with Hiccups dagger and in return for saving his life Hiccup the second gave him the Dagger in hope that it would give his old friend some luck in his adventures.

This blade had a history a long battle filled history and has belonged to many great warriors throughout history how and why it was in my possession was something I doubt even Odin would know.

But it wasn't the Dagger that caught my attention it was what I had wrapped around the base of the blade, there I have tied the Necklace of the first Hiccup.

Blade in hand I took a deep breath before taking another step towards the believed direction of the down dragon. The Dagger wasn't much of reinsurance but it was much better than nothing.

The moaning soon became loader and loader my hearts beat faster and faster as I approach the Legendry Night Fury. I eventually found a path of overturned dirt and broken trees, I follow the path hopping it would lead me to the downed dragon.

Then I found it the Legendary Night Fury the most feared dragon to attack Berk's shore the very dragon that has caused my village so much grief and chaos. There was the unholy offspring of lighting and death itself only a few feet away from me. It was…..

Smaller than I thought it would be…

True Strike class dragons where not exactly famous for their size the largest of them the Thunderwinger was only a little bit bigger than a Nightmare (if you don't count the wings that is) but the Night Fury the unholy offspring of lighting and death itself was hardly even half the height of a gronkle and was as long as a Nadder. Then again maybe being smaller helped with speed and aerodynamics.

**(I would write the Description of the Night Fury but if you are reading this you probably already know what it looks like) **

The mighty Undefeatable devil of a dragon also known as the Night Fury was helplessly tied down in my bola at my mercy. This was too good to be true it was all a dream just a wonderful dream.

As I jump down from my small rock to take a closer look at the downed legend the dragons moaning suddenly stopped leaving me in an eerie silence which was starting to freak me out. As I slowly began to make a wide arch around the fearsome creature, it may have been tied up in the Bola but if there was one thing I learned it was that you should never, NEVER believe that being around a Dragon was safe uncaptured or not they were still mindless killing machines and very capable of ripping your throat out.

Taking small steps around towards what I believe was the head of the beast my scientific mind couldn't help but admire the Dragons shape and elegance to its body. Wait what the Hel am I thinking? I'm a Viking I kill dragons not admire them…. But I'm a scientific mind to I study and observe things so shouldn't I not be interested?

I walk closer and closer to my newly deem kill wishing to stare the murderous beast in the eyes as I killed it, I wanted to see the raw anger the Bloodlust sleeping rom its eyes, I wanted to see the cold Blooded murderers life drain out of its eyes. I wanted to see the look in its eyes that made so many of my fellow Villages want to kill more of their kind just to see more.

But what I saw was not what I expected, instead of seeing rage filled murderous eyes I saw eyes filled with terror and Fear…

Fear of me.

The Night Fury the unholy offspring of lighting and death itself, the Dragon the book say to hide and pray it does not find you from was cowing from me…. Hiccup the Useless.

This wasn't right not right at all, Dragons aren't scared of Humans they kill them! If there was any Humans they should Fear it would be people like my Dad, people that have Killed Hundreds of Dragons who were as large towering in height and strength not walking fishbones like me. But here it was the vicious Night Fury staring at me light Green eyes staring at me filled with fear.

Green eyes just like mine…

I Don't know how long I stood there staring into its scared eyes it was intoxicating I couldn't look away, Did the Night Fury have Hypnotic eyes like the Changewing?

I broke my gaze from the dragon raising my knife to its face "I'm going to kill you Dragon I'm going to cut out your heart and Bring it to my father, I am a Viking, I AM A VIKING!" I yell raising my Knife into the air preparing to do just that.

Suddenly the Dagon closed its eyes slamming its head down on to the ground stretching its neck out. It was offering itself up… it knew its time was up that I was going to kill it and it accepted its fate. To say I was shocked was an understatement.

I raise my dagger high over my head taking one last look at the Dragon's Head its eyes closed exspeting its death at the hands of this Fishbone. I swing my dagger downwards preparing to stab the blade deep into the Dragons neck only to stop half way in hesitation, I try with all my might again and again only to find that I could not stab the beast. At first I thought it was some sort of trickery the Dragon had casted upon me but then I realized the truth.

There was no witch craft involved no hypnotizing not a sign of any trickery…. I just couldn't kill it.

I couldn't believe it! 300 years and I'm the first Viking that wouldn't kill a dragon! wait I said wouldn't that time…

"AGHHH" I yell in frustration throwing my knife to the ground "Why ODIN WHY!" I yell to the Heavens. With no response I kick a rock in frustration only for it to bounce of the Dragons hide and hit me between the eyes.

Moaning in frustration I turn around picking up the discarded Knife and stroll of grumbling under every step. I short moan brings my attention back to the motionless Night Fury wrapped up eyes still shut tight.

My heart became lead at the sight of the immobile Night Fury, if I left it here it would die of starvation, or even worse another less "Cowardly" Viking would find it and finish the Job. I don't know why but I couldn't live with myself if either of those options happened.

I look at the tied up Night Fury then down to my dagger then to the ropes. "I did this…." I sigh it was my fault the dragon was trapped in there and it's my…"duty" to help it.

"Time to do something stupid…" I sigh….

I had no idea how right I was.

**Night Fury POV **

What was taking the two leggier so dam long hurry up and kill me!

Why was I offering myself up? Simple I have lost everything in the last hundred years my home, My Freedom, My mate, my Honour, my dignity, my ability to fly and now my only remaining Family member! Because of HER!

And this young two leggier the one who shot me down was my salvation it was the one to bring me to a new life. I have fatefully served the Gods as much as I could under HER control of course they would give me something better than the Hel I am living in.

I admit I was quite surprised when one of the Two Leggier's managed to final shot me down, surprised and relived. I knew very well what a Two Leggier was capable of I have seen enough of my Kind die at their large claws.

When I first saw the Two Leggier I thought this was some sort of practical joke SHE liked to play on Dragons that misbehaved. But then I saw there was more to this Two Leggier then meets the eye… it was smart and crafty staying clear away from my still untangled Jaw and shot area. Then there was its scent, it was hard to decipher at first being masked by Anger Berries (I had to hold back a snarl when I first took a whiff of it) but underneath the vile Stench of the Fruit was the UN mistakeable scent of the same Two Leggier who last touched the vines that tangled me up.

I suddenly had a new Fear of the Two Leggier this one must have been some sort of ultimate more advanced version of its species.

If that was the case I would have been highly honoured to die at its hands.

So I closed my eyes opened up my neck and waited for it to deliver the final blow with a surprising small Claw. But my sweet relief never came instead I heard the Two Leggier cry out in frustration for some unknown reason.

Then something that shocked me happened the Two Leggier began to cut the Ropes! What the Hel was it doing? Didn't it want to kill me? I my Frustration grew at the Two Leggier wasn't I a mighty ShadowScale not a worthy enough kill?

_Your right the Two Leggier is making a mockery out of you ShadowScale. _

Your right that…. Wait that was not my own thought.

_It is mocking you such a powerful Dragon and he won't even kill you how pafitic._

I knew the voice well it was HER voice I have heard it enough times to know that. It was a sweet voice like the one a mother would use for a young hatchling, in fact that is exactly how she treated us like stupid young children that she would use to get her food because she was too lazy (or to fat) to get it herself.

But there was something different about HER voice today it seemed more…Powerful then before like SHE was trying to force it into my skull with all HER mental might. The terrifying thing was, SHE was working.

I tried to resist HER but it was difficult, the Two Leggier being covered in that horrible hate Berry was not making things easier.

_It took Everything you Had left that was important to you Your reputation, Your Flight and your only Child! _

As soon as the rope snapped I did. I exposed a small weakness in my mind allowing HER to take control of my body. My body lunged at the Two Leggier well my body did my mind was trapped inside it desperately trying to regain control. Luckily the Two leggier rolled to the side standing up on its long bony legs the race was famous for staring at me with shock and fear.

"I'm so Sorry" I mumble in my tongue knowing all too well the Two Leggier would not understand me. I suddenly let out an ear perching Battle cry just as the first Thunderbolt struck the ground.

Only one of us was going to get out of this storm alive….

**Stoick POV **

I was starting to worry when my son still did not return from the forest as soon as the first Thundercloud rolled in; my worry grew even more when Ingerman boy returned from the woods buck in his might hands making Hiccup the only one left in the woods. But worst of all was when the first thunderbolt struck we heard the sound of the devil itself, the sound of a Night Fury.

All I need to do was look at my Fellow Vikings (both adults and child) before we charged into the Forrest preparing are weapons for this would be the greatest fight of our lives.

The forest made it difficult to move in a large group especially with the storm growing more aggressive by the minute. If it wasn't for the constant sound of the evil screeches of that devil we would have easily lost it.

Suddenly a much weaker version of what would have been a formidable Battle Cry filled our ears only making me run faster. I have only heard that cry a few times before, why wouldn't I know it? It was my sons after all. The Battle cry was soon followed by another one of the Demons screeches filling me with dread. I forced myself to break out into an all-out sprint an incredible feet of someone my….Bulk.

My mad dash forward was stopped when I nearly fell over a large cliff luckily Gobber who even with only one leg did a fine job of keeping up with me, grabbed the back of my tunic pulling me away from the death drop.

The cliff itself was at least 40 meters high a lethal fall for anyone even a person of my standards. At the bottom of the cliff was a large lake leading off to a raging river with currents that would chop a boat to pieces. On the other side of the lake was another cliff at least 10 meters taller than the one I was standing on, a waterfall laid where the two cliffs meet making it impossible to get to the other side.

That wouldn't stop me tho because my son was over there fighting the demon known as the Night Fury. I was shocked at the sight my boy the shame of the village fighting of the mighty Night Fury with a mere Dagger? Either the Night Fury was worse than Fighting on land then it was the sky or my son was a better fighter then I thought.

Judging on how the fight was going I would say to my surprise it was the latter.

Hiccup was using his small size to his advantage dogging the Night Fury's attacks and lunges even taking a few swings himself. He struck with his small dagger with more skill and speed then I have ever seen striking the Dragon where its defences where low (He was using his left hand tho, why was he making such a textbook mistake!).

The Night Fury itself had several scratches along its body bleeding where my boy has managed to strike a direct hit. Hiccup had his fair sheer of injuries two, his clothes where ripped and tared stained with his own blood from the dragon.

Suddenly the Night fury leaps at Hiccup letting lose a rage filled roar, "HICCUP!" I cry only to realize my mistake seconds later. "Dad?..." he questions turning to face me fear in his eyes, he realises a load cry of pain as the Night Fury's claws lunge into his cheats.

The two already so close to the ledge I thrown off by the Night Fury's attack sending bot my child and beast over the edge. As the two fall I watch as my boy lunges his Dagger deep into the Night Furies neck causing the Dragon to scream in pain.

The two hit the water with a large splash just as a lightning bolt strikes the lake. "HICCUP, SON!" I scream trying to reach for what I have already lost. I couldn't believe it Hiccup was gone.

"Well at least he died killin' the Night Fury itself….." said Gobber putting a meaty hand on my shoulder, I paid him no attention my son was gone…. Killed by the same beast that took my wife… and know with the Devil dead I could avenge either of them.

Suddenly the very beast bursts from the water screaming and splashing around as the fast moving current carries it away.

Anger filled my entire body and I realised it in a feral scream, the beast dare lives after what it has done to my family! And it rubs it in my face! The only thing stopping me from jumping over the ledge and swimming after the beast was Gobber, Spitelout and several of the other adults restraining me. "Ye won't survive the fall Stoick! Who is goin' avenge them if you die?" yelled Gobber into my ear.

The idea calms me down just enough to stop me from jumping over the edge; instead I and few of the adult and kids capable climb down a small mountain path only a few feet away. when I final reached the lake the devil was already long gone down the stream, I was about to follow when something shinny in the corner of my eye catches my attention.

It was Hiccups Dagger…. I have seen him use it many times before and I have heard its story countless times but I have never seen its true value until now.

"Stoick the storms getting worse where going to have to go back to the village!" yells Spitelout over the now tree shaking winds. "But the-""Stoick the Night Fury is injured beside I doubt even it can fly in this storm!" interrupted Spitelout.

I let out a sigh of defeat giving him a small nod "All right everyone back to the village!" he yelled at the others.

I watched as he and the rest began to move out but my attention was caught by Gobber holding the Hofferson girl by the arm, she had a mixture of anger and pain on her face but she wasn't looking at Gobber she was staring at the river.

"Astrid I know what ye thinkin' but we have to go back to the village" said Gobber in a deep caring voice. "But Gobb-""NO Buts young girl now get movin'" said Gobber his voice filled with that's not a request that is an order tone.

The girl let out a angry sigh taking one last look at the river a small tear rolling down her check before running of to join the others. When she was out of hearing distance Gobber let out a sigh. "Kids this days…" he mutters a small smile on his face.

I took a look at the raging river, I could just simply follow the river find the beast and kill it simple as that. "I know what ye thinkin' Stoick but thin' about this even if ye do manage to find the Dragon and it's still alive after going through that and if ye manage to kill it how are you to get home? By then the storm will be to wild, ye would get lost and then we have to deal with Spitelout being Chief. I don't know about anyone else but I much rather ye leading me" said Gobber putting his hand on my shoulder.

I let out a sad sigh before leaning down and picking up the small blade in one of my large hands. My attention is drawn to a small amulet tied around the base of the blade, I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Tied around the base of the blade was the lost amulet of Hiccup the first the greatest hero of my blood line, and it was in the position of my son….

And from that moment I knew that when I found the Monster that took my family from me this Dagger would pierce its cold ink black heart….

And in my opinion revenge was best served warm….

**That took longer than expected I realized this while righting this but I forgot to do something last chapter. **

(1) Huginn and Muninn where Odin's ears in Midgard taking the form of crows the two would fly down to Midgard every morning and listen to everything you said all day. Then at the end of the day the two would fly back up to Odin and tell him everything they heard. So the next time you see to crows watching you be careful what you say they might just tell a God.

(2) Vikings where vicious warriors who loved the frill of the fight and the song of battle the only thing the enjoyed just as much as fighting was listening to tales of Sagas and tales of the Gods (true most of them involved violence in some shape or form).

**And for todays. **

(1) A Berserker was your worst Nightmare on a battlefield they would work themselves up into a deranged frenzy before a battle. How you would spot a Berserker (so you can run in the opposite direction) was simple look for the warrior dressed in Bear or wolf furs (stained with fresh blood), an axe in hand (covered in blood), foaming from the mouth and/or barking like a dog and someone that is killing both friend and foe alike.

(2) Surtur is where basic idea of the Devil came from an evil being bent on destruction and death. Surtur was said to be so evil that Odin locked him away for ever in the pits of Muspelheim until Ragnarök where he will do the following lead an army of demons against the gods, destroy the rainbow bridge and quite a bit of Asgard along with Killing a the majority of the Gods in the battle before meeting his end at the claws of Nidhogg Dragon God of destruction.

(3) Beowulf was the Hercules of Norse myth the only difference being Hercules had super-strength while Beowulf fought in the nude with no weapons. Beowulf is also one of the only people in Norse myth that has killed a Norse Dragon (I will talk about them latter) he also has the title of the oldest person to kill one.

(4) I'm sorry if I offended anyone there but that is what the Vikings thought of Christianity for quite some time, before a monk managed to trick a Viking King into turning Christian.

(5) Ullr is a strange case we know that he is the Norse god of hunting ant that he was important to Norse myth but no one is sure why. He was one of the many gods who died at the hands of Surtur.

**I have noticed that I spent a lot of this chapter rambling about stuff which is or is not relevant and I will try and fix that mistake next chapter (if I ever can get around to it). **

**So any requests? Any questions? Any wishes? Just ask me I will answer then to the best of my ability. **

**Thor-Born signing out until next time.**


End file.
